plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Ages - Night 14
no other sun-producing plants |image = Knightsheep.png |Type = Regular |Flag = Two |Grave = Five (all contain sun) |Diff = Very hard |Zombie = |FR = A Money Bag |NR = Same as before |Objective 1 = Produce at least 5000 sun |before = << |after = >>}} Dark Ages - Night 14 is the 14th level of Dark Ages and the fourth level of the second part of the Dark Ages update. In this level, the Grave Buster and Sun Bean are automatically given, and the player is unable to choose other sun-producing plants. To beat it, the player must produce at least 5000 sun with Sun Beans and destroying graves, all of which contain sun. Difficulty The player does not have other choices than Sun Bean for producing suns. Fortunately, all the graves in this level contain sun. Therefore, Grave Buster is needed to gather sun in order to pass. These will also count for the objective given. Dark Ages Gargantuar appears here and so does Wizard Zombie, making this level harder. Strategies Strategy 1 *'Suggested plants' **Grave Buster (pre-given) **Sun Bean (pre-given) **Wall-nut **Fume-shroom **Snapdragon **Cherry Bomb **Potato Mine (or Puff-shroom) *'Remember to use Sun Bean. Forgetting it will result to your end, especially if you are playing 2.7.1 update.' *Because you do not have any sun-directly producing plants except the Sun Bean, use it on every zombies and all times. Do not forget that it is very useful when being eaten by Buckethead Peasants and Knight Zombies. Also, its Plant Food Upgrade will help you produce more sun. *Keep using Grave Buster to gather more sun. *Now plant two columns of Fume-shrooms or more, then plant one column of Wall-nuts and Snapdragons. They will help you kill the Jester Zombies and Wizard Zombies. *Use Cherry Bomb when you see too many Wizard Zombies. *When a Dark Ages Gargantuar comes, if you choose Potato Mine, plant them far from Dark Ages Gargantuar. Then use Fume-shroom's Plant Food upgrade. *Boosting your Sun Bean makes producing 5000 sun much easier. Try using its boost if you cannot pass the objective. Strategy 2 :Created by * Suggested plants: **Infi-nut **Squash **Cherry Bomb **Potato Mine * Optional: **Imitater (for the Grave Buster) **Chili Bean *Main tip is to avoid any plant that shoots continuously, because you can't control its rate of fire. So, choose plants like Chomper, Coconut Cannon, Banana Launcher. *Basically, you're looking to plant Infi-nuts such that there's a one-tile gap between them. See illustration in Gallery section below. The Infi-nuts serve two main purposes: they bunch the zombies up, so they can be killed by a single Squash or Potato Mine; and they just slow the kill rate down generally, so your Sun Bean has time to recharge and graves can respawn. *Sap-fling and Hurrikale are very useful in this strategy (but not necessary). Hurrikale in particular will let you dictate the rate at which zombies die, and can be used in combination with Ghost Pepper to make sure the Sun Beans go to the Knight Zombies (use Hurrikale to bunch the zombies up, then Ghost Pepper the bunch to weed out the less tough zombies). *Take out Wizard Zombie as soon as it appears. *Double Grave Busters let you keep on top of all the graves that appear and will have you wallowing in unspent sun. Gallery BeforeDan14U.png|Before starting the level DarkAges Night14 1.png|Infi-nuts and Spikerocks Trivia *This is the only regular level in that sun-producing plants cannot be chosen, except Sun Bean. **If the player counts Brain Busters, this is the second. The first is Sun Bombs. *This is the first level that forces the player to use Sun Bean. *Before the 2.7 update, 2000 sun had to be produced in order to advance. *After the 2.7 update, gathering sun from the tombstones is counted as producing sun. *As of the 3.1 update, the number of Jester Zombies was drastically lowered to only one which appears on the last wave. *This is the only level in Dark Ages that is not a Brain Buster, but has an objective. Walkthrough Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time levels Category:Levels Category:Levels with two flags Category:Dark Ages Category:Dark Ages levels